change of heart, change of future
by fallen star 494
Summary: Usagi is having a heard time accepting her destiny, what if someone comes to her aid. Im crappy at summaries. Seiya x Usagi.


**This is my first story...i hope to write many more. My main is gonna be Seiya x Usagi. **

**Please leave a review!!! and thank you for reading**

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Takes place during starlights. Usagi is ready to give up, but someone comes to her aid. Seiya x Usagi**

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!!... Unfortunatly...

Usagi slowly walked back to her house after sending off another letter to Mamoru. Lost in thoughts she wished he'd contact her, let her know how he was. But at the same time she wondered if he even cared after all this time not a single letter not even a phone call, and he called that love. Though as soon as she thought that, she mentally hit herself, because all these thoughts were silly. Her and Mamoru were meant to be together and meant to get married and love each other and even have a child.

However the more she thought of her destiny the more uneasy she felt, a feeling that has became her constant companion ever since Mamoru left. At first she thought it was only because she missed him, but as the days went by she realised it was doubt.

Doubt over whether or not her fate was sealed the moment she met Luna and Taxido mask and the rest of the Senshi. Doubts over her relationship with Mamoru and whether or not there is more to their relationship and even their lives besides ruling Crustal Tokyo.

The concept of love was sttill new and unclear and how different it can be, however she didn't compleately understand it. The words that her and Mamoru exchanged so frequently rolled off the tongue so easily as if they were programmed in her head, but the feeling was not quite as strong, unconditional and undying as the romance novels and movies portray it. She has witnessed it herself, but not from Mamoru.

Prince Dimond confessed his love to her and all she saw was a desperate man trying to do all he could to get her, maybe that's what love was, blinding and full of emotions besides sweet and fluffy ones. Desperation and sacrifice was what brought Mamoru and her together. After all they worked as one when it came to the enemy however when it came down to them as a couple it is as if there was no understanding no deep passion, no hurt over their separation nor the need to be close. It was two dimentional with no depth. The only reason that they continued on is because they are meant to be together, just because they were in the past.

"Yeah, and a lot of good that has done" She thought bitterly as memories flooded her mind of her mother giving up her life so that they could all live. And memories of the future, her fighting and giving up her life....yet again.

She sighed and wished that Rei and Ami could hear her thoughts, of how mature she can be when she puts her mind to it. She continued walking and analysing her situation untill the smell of food took her mind off it as she followed in the direction of a café.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi awoke with a gasp. Another dream that kept appearing night after night teasing her with what she would never have. Looking at her side table she eyed her broch before grabing it.

Crying herself to sleep she cluched to her broch and cursed the day that she first held it in her hand, cursed the day that she was told of her past and her future. After all her mother sent her here to this planet so that she could be happy, and yet she felt free every time she thought of the person who could truly make her happy and her heart sank at the though of her destiny and fate. Destiny was cruel, not letting her decide what she wanted and who she wanted, it was written in stone. Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks and droped on the broch.

Suddenly the room was covered with swirling pink lights and as soon as it appeared it was gone and the only one standing was her…… another her.

Looking at her as if she was looking at a mirror she wiped her tears and continued staring at an older version of herself.

"So you came to tell me that im being selfish and that I should fullfil my destiny and become the queen and rule the Crystal Tokyo." Usagi said bitterly.

"Well maybe I don't want to" She yelled selfishly, her eyes filled with fresh tears but stayed determined to prove her point.

"Usagi, don't be angry. I didn't come here to make you feel worse. I came to help you" She heard her older self say.

"I know how you feel, I remember it. I know it isn't fair on you, that is why I'm here to help you, to guide you, to help you understand" The queen spoke softly.

"I remember feeling what you are feeling now, confussion, love, hope, anguish and dispair. I remember it all too well" The queen spoke as she gazed off into nothingness as if relieving her memory.

"Part of me loved him and wanted to be with him, however the other part of me knew what I had to do to fulfill my duty, to bring peace as it has been foreseen, it was hard for me to let him go, but I knew I had to because I knew that my future is not supposed to be with him. It hurt but I have very fond memories of him and the time we shared, and if I could go back I probably would change that because even though I'm happy now I cannot help the feeling of regret that comes over me every so often" The queen continued her eyes watered as she spoke.

"Don't misunderstand me, I love Endimion, I have made the right decision for me, we have our ups and downs like every other couple but at the end of it all we love each other, maybe not as passionatly as I would have liked but I'm content with it. However I doubt you will be, that is why I came to you"

Usagi stood motionlessly and listened to her older self, for the first time she witnessed the cracks in the future relationship, that otherwise appeared perfect and great.

"You need to listen to your heart, not to Luna and the other Senshi not the sailor moon within you, not Mamoru, nor Chibi Usa or the future that you have seen. Listen to Usagi. Let her make the decision. What does your heart tell you Usagi?" The queen asked her eyes full of compassion and understanding as she put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and searched for the answer in Usagi's expressive eyes. Usagi felt exposed as if she was transparrent, she lowered her head and turned away form the queen while searching within her to answer the question that was causing her heartache.

"Seiya" was the quiet whisper that escaped Usagi's lips.

"I want to be with Seiya" Usagi said her voice determined as she raised her head and turned to face the queen no longer afraid of the question nor the answer. It was as if the gears have been set in motion and she was moving with them instead against, the answer set her free and eased the burden on her heart.

"But I don't know if I can do it, changing the future and erasing Chibi Usa from existence" Usagi spoke guiltily.

"Usagi, I need you to understand that we do not exist in a linear universe. What you chose is your decision and your future. I chose long ago and that is my present and my future. Your choice will not alter my present life, neither will it affect Chibi Usa and her life, as we exist in a parallel universe, so do not worry, she will be there when I get back." The queen explained calmly.

"So I can choose my own destiny?" Usagi asked with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, what you choose will set in motion your own destiny and your future will not be the same as mine however I implore you to be careful as now you will not now what your future holds, you are to make your own future with Seiya. Listen to your heart it will tell you what to do. I must leave you now as your destiny is already changing and there is no place for me here. I wish you well, Princess, perhaps we will meet again. I wish you and Seiya happiness take care of one another" The Queen said as she hugged Usagi and gave her a smile before adding.

"Go Odango tell him how you feel, tell him that your future is not written in stone, tell him that your future is by his side, go now" The Queen said as a single tear rolled down her cheek and died on her smiling lips as she watched her younger self run out of the room towards the destany that she herself was too afraid to fight, destiny that she herself chose to follow, thus sealing her fate. She looked around the room and with a final glance she wished Usagi and Seiya happiness and love that she herself has missed out on but did not want anyone to know her anguish and how desperatly she wanted things to be different.

Letting out a long sigh she came to terms with her destiny and her situation a long time ago, it would not do her any good to dwell on what could have been. Her hand grasped the photo frame that held an image of her past self, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, a bitter smile that never reached her eyes formed on her lips, her other hand grasped a smalltoy key ring that brought a real smile which she quickly dismissed as she pressed the pink toy to her heart before desappering the same way she appeared.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The end...thank you for reading.

Plase review


End file.
